


How You’ve Changed

by Gray_Wednesday



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All characters refer to MC w/ they/them pronouns, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer likes it obviously, M/M, MC did it to themselves but they’re worried what Lucifer will think, No beta we die like the little demons when they lose dance battles, Other, Realization, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Wednesday/pseuds/Gray_Wednesday
Summary: Diavolo mentions that MC’s gotten chubby and is looking hella cute, Lucifer is surprised cos he didn’t notice, but he soon finds that he quite likes them like that.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	How You’ve Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit ANYTHING. >:DDDD
> 
> I say that the brothers seem to be fattening up MC, but I never elaborate, so do not expect anything.

As much as Lucifer had wanted to drag MC with him to his meeting with Diavolo at Ristorante Six, he had decided against it because he’d thought it would be exceedingly boring for them. At the time, he had thought they would just be planning some events that Diavolo had wanted to put on. MC and his brothers were good at coming up with ideas, but when it came to deciding such dull things as bookkeeping, all of them were more likely to fall asleep than actually get the work done. Except maybe Satan, but he was insufferable at best when he and Lucifer worked together.

He had been right in his assessment in the beginning, determining the amount of Grimm they planned to spend on balloons had truly been a drag, but as the night wore on, Lucifer began to actually . . . enjoy himself. He chalked it up to too much alcohol, which was indubitably true, but his light mood was in part because he genuinely liked Diavolo, he’d really rather keep it to himself, but he had come to enjoy the demon prince’s company and even consider him a friend. 

The conversation had gone way off course after the majority of the work was done. The topic had gone from expenses to upcoming birthdays to MC, and Lucifer was fully invested. Hearing stories about how amazing they were from other people made Lucifer’s heart swell with pride. 

Diavolo was in the middle of a tale about how MC had helped Barbatos find an incredibly rare ingredient for one of his culinary exploits when he made a remark that made Lucifer feel completely sober again.

“They’re looking so plump recently, Luci,” Diavolo said with a wide smile, “They’re so cute I just want to hug and squeeze them!”

Lucifer’s heart stopped for a second, but refused to give away his shock. 

“Fluctuation in weight is perfectly normal for humans,” He sniffed, not bothering to reprimand Diavolo for using that annoying pet name, “they’ll be back to normal before you know it.”

“Aww,” Diavolo pouted, “can’t they stay like this a bit longer?”

“That is completely their decision.”

Lucifer’s heart was racing now, he’d never been uncomfortable in business attire before, but he was starting to feel hot and like his collar was too tight. He had to pin his hand to his thighs to stop himself from tugging the fabric from his throat.

“I believe that it is getting late, Lord Diavolo.” He said, “I’d better start heading home.”

“What?” Diavolo exclaimed, “I mean, I guess it is a bit late, but we’ve definitely stayed later before . . .”

“I have some business to attend to and it’s better that I leave now,” Lucifer lied, eagerness to leave growing the longer he stood. 

“Oh, well, good night then,” Diavolo said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lucifer retrieved his coat and departed quickly. Soon, he was in the cool night air, which felt a bit better than the inside of the warm restaurant, but didn’t completely get rid of the heat welling up inside him.

“MC’s chubby?” He asked himself in dismay. He hadn’t noticed anything different about them.

He pulled out his DDD and pulled up a recent photo of them. He didn’t usually take pictures, but since he’d realized his feelings for the human, he’d accrued a camera roll full of pictures of them. The most recent ones were pictures they had taken of themself, they must have stolen the device or something else equally suicidal that he would have killed his brothers for, because their expression was smug, eyes mischievous. Lucifer smiled fondly before looking closer. The human’s face was round, noticeably so. In spite their expression, they looked cherubic and soft.

Lucifer scrolled rapidly through the pictures, watching in amazement as MC’s face and body grew slimmer and slimmer until he came to the oldest picture of them in the camera roll, a bust shot he’d awkwardly made them sit still for. They were obviously trying not to smile in it, eyes bright and their mouth stretched slightly more than it was when they relaxed their features. 

The difference was startling—they’d been so small. Their face slimmer, more angular. Their cheek bones and jawline were sharper, and their cheeks were far less plump. They really had gained weight. 

As he walked home, he found himself jumping between the two photos, noting all the differences between them. However, he alway spent more time looking at the newest picture, taking in the smooth curves where flat planes used to be. By the time he reached home he’d realized he quite liked this plumper version.

He opened the front door to the House of Lamentation unceremoniously, his usual grace forgone in his drunken state. He kicked off his shoes and pocketed his DDD before calling out that he was home.

He was both happy and nervous when he met MC in the hallway on the way to his room. They greeted him happily, pressing a kiss to his lips before giggling that he smelled like alcohol and pulled back.

They were holding two family sized bags of chips and a 2-liter in their arms. They were dressed in clothes that fit, but their belly, in a very eye-catching manner, pressed against the front of their shirt and showed off it’s soft slope. 

“You should get to bed,” they laughed again squeezing his hand, “You’re practically swaying on your feet, how did you get home?”

Lucifer sighed, saying nothing, even though he was more than happy to be a mother hen to MC, he still wasn’t quite used to getting the same treatment back. 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” They said jokingly narrowing their eyes, “Tomorrow’s Sunday, so I’m staying up late and playing video games with Levi.”

Lucifer nodded, giving approval that MC didn’t really need. He eyed the snacks in their arms, thinking about how much MC was going to eat all on their own, before dropping a kiss on the top of their head. They called out a good night and slipped into Leviathan’s room, sending multicolored lights gleaming along the opposite wall. 

It was an abbreviated nighttime routine before Lucifer collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

***

He woke up late, which was unusual for him, but to be expected after last night’s events. He slid out of bed and threw on some clothes before striding out of his room, if he moved quickly, he might make the tail end of breakfast — a big help for his current headache. 

He made his way down the hall to see that Levi’s door was slightly ajar and flashing lights were still going through the crevice under the door. Strange, Levi was usually downstairs with their brothers at this time. 

He rapped on the door, but got no response, so he pushed the door open and was greeted by a mess all over the floor. There were food wrappers absolutely everywhere, some were half finished, but most were completely empty. It was a lot more than what MC had had in their arms the night before.

In the middle of the of the floor, surrounded by the wrappers, were the sleeping forms Levi and MC. They were sprawled on top of each other, Levi clutching a controller, and MC snuggling a package of snack cakes. 

A rush of heat spread throughout his body at the implications of the scene. He was so focused on how bloated and full MC still looked from all the food to register that he was jealous that they were pressed up against Levi and not him. Realizing how much MC had changed made him even more possessive than usual, he wanted to explore their softened body, and even though he had definitely not been in a proper state to do so the night before, he wished he’d stolen them away and done so.

He decided against waking them even though he wanted to see MC get flustered over how much they’d obviously eaten the night before. Seeing them unable to meet his eyes out of embarrassment was always a good way to improve his mood. But he didn’t want to let Levi see those faces that were just for him, so he let them alone. 

Throughout the day, Lucifer observed the way MC interacted with each of his brothers. Beel and Belphie took them out for lunch and they returned home overfull and lethargic, collapsing onto the couch and sleeping off the meal for a couple hours. From what Lucifer had overheard, the story was that MC couldn’t keep up with Beel by any stretch of the imagination, but they had definitely put up a fight.

When they’d woken up, they’d plodded out of the room only to enter the kitchen and come back with more snacks. 

At dinner they ate a remarkable amount which no one commented on, and then went upstairs to their room. Lucifer thought they might have been done for the day from the way that they were cradling their belly, but he heard the doorbell ring later that night and saw them dart up the stairs, a fry pilfered from their fast food bag already in their mouth. 

He felt blind. He’d missed so many alterations in MC’s life style. They’d become a perfect little glutton and he hadn’t even noticed. He was torn in how he felt. He loved his human’s new softness, but he wished he’d been part of the fun from the start. MC must have known what they were doing to themself even if Lucifer himself hadn’t realized how they’d been fattening up.

It wasn’t too late, he decided, if MC was just going to do it to themself anyway, why shouldn’t he as their boyfriend get to put a hand into it too? He made his way to their room, knowing that they couldn’t have finished all their food yet. Knocking on their door, he asked if he could come in. 

“Lucifer!” They called out, voice wavering a bit. “One sec!”

There was the sound of rustling paper and the door cracked open. They looked nervous, but not the good kind that Lucifer adored, they looked more scared than sheepish. 

They were afraid of him.

His mind whirred for a second before coming to a conclusion that he dreaded. MC was worried that he wouldn’t approve of their eating habits or the changes that they had made to their body, that he would think less of them if he realized that they were doing. Which was why they had hidden the fast food, badly from what he could see, and smell, as the scent of fast food was overpowering at the very least. 

He inhaled a breath before speaking. Forcing himself not to ask the question ‘what were you doing’ and make them squirm. Instead, he travelled to more neutral ground.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Their face lit up and they began to look more relaxed, “Isn’t tomorrow Monday, though, unusual for you to ask me out so early in the week.”

Lucifer winced but stuck with the story.

“I’m staying late at RAD so I’ll be missing dinner at home. I though you might like to get something with me afterwards.”

“Of course, I’d love to!” They smiled, all their worry finally melted away. 

“Meet me after school at seven and make sure not to be late.” He said, a reciprocal smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Seven o’clock it is.” They saluted. 

Lucifer nodded, knowing that the conversation was over. He kissed them goodnight before heading back to his room in defeat. 

he stayed up late thinking about how he was going to convince them that not only was he perfectly okay with them doing whatever they wanted with their body, but that he was actively appreciating the results. 

*** 

The next day, all eight of the House of Lamentation’s inhabitants left for RAD. Satan had managed to snatch MC up as his walking partner before Lucifer had been able to get to them, so he fell back a couple paces and walked alone. He watched Satan hand them something that looked suspiciously like a muffin as they loudly discussed a book they were both reading, both of them pointing out its positive aspects and flaws excitedly. The conversation transitioned to being mostly Satan going on about the book while MC nodded animatedly and chewed what Lucifer could now see was definitely a muffin.

It seemed more and more likely that his brother’s were all conspiring to feed MC up when he had received multiple pictures from both Asmo and Mammon of MC in different outfits, all of them featuring a steadily depleting boba tea and slice of cake in the background while he stayed late at RAD taking advantage of his previous lie about needing to work and miss dinner. 

Tell them to keep the third one, he responded before returning to his work.

Seven o’clock came very slowly. But when it finally came, he met MC in the courtyard and they walked to Ristorante Six together. A couple times, they brought a fist to their mouth as if stifling a burp while they talked. He gave them a quizzical look, but they just gave a small smile and carried on the conversation. 

They were seated quickly and given menus despite the fact that Lucifer had frequented the restaurant for thousands of years and was beyond knowing it by heart. 

MC was dressed in new clothes, obviously one of the outfits that Lucifer had received pictures of from his younger brothers. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was the one that he had said that they should buy. It pleased him to no end that they had done as he’d asked, they looked amazing in it. His only regret was that it wasn’t him who had bought it for them. 

It fit them properly now, but Lucifer wanted it to be tight around their belly by the end of the night. Hopefully he could make them feel comfortable enough around him to let go and eat everything they wanted to.

The food came at a snail-like pace, but it arrived steaming hot. From the way MC’s eyes sparkled, Lucifer could tell that they thought it looked delicious. 

By the end of the meal, they’d cleared their plate and were definitely looking much rounder. They seemed to be satisfied, but they seemed annoyed by something. Deciding not to pry in a public place, Lucifer paid the bill and they left.

On the taxi ride home, besides small noises of discomfort because of their belly, MC was uncharacteristically quiet. And when they arrived home, Lucifer barely got a goodnight before they were gone. 

He stood unmoving in the entrance hall. It was only when he heard MC’s door slam that he was set back into motion. He trudged up the stairs, following MC. 

It was like the door didn’t exist anymore and had instead melted to become as smooth and impenetrable as the wall. However, Lucifer still hazarded a knock. 

“Can you come back later?” MC called out, voice sounding thin and strained. “I don’t feel so good, so . . .”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Lucifer asked.

“Now’s not really a good time—” they replied in a smaller voice, trailing at the end.

He wasn’t going to let MC squirm out of this. He knew that this was all caused by their weight and embarrassment, and he needed them to understand, to really see that it was okay with him.

“It will not take very long at all,” He half-lied, “but it is an important matter.”

There was a silence where Lucifer could practically hear the gears in MC’s head turning as they deliberated before the door was opened and MC let him in. 

They sat on their bed, leaning against a pillow underneath the overhang of their tree. They had another pillow on their lap that they hugged against themself, obscuring their midsection. 

Lucifer sat beside them, to which they responded by angling themself towards him so that he couldn’t see their profile. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been a bit distant lately.” He began.

“I’ve just been tired,” they replied, eyes everywhere but his face, “school’s been tough lately and I’ve been staying up to late.”

“It’s because of your weight, right?” He asked, voice soft.

MC startled. They froze up and held the pillow tighter to their front before curling in on themself. 

“I . . . realized recently that you’ve put on a bit of weight, and I—”

“I’ll lose it straight away, I promise!” They burst out. 

“I—What?”

“I knew you’d hate it, you probably can’t stand to be seen with me, can you?” They bend over their knees and smothered their face in the pillow. “I knew, I _knew_ appearances are important to you, you’re the Avatar of Pride, and I still convinced myself . . .”

Lucifer’s hands flew to their shoulders. He tugged them to him and wrapped them in a hug. 

He’d known that they were shy about it, but he’d never expected them to feel like this. 

“MC, _MC_ , you misunderstand; I _like_ it.” 

“You . . . you what?”

“The weight, I think it suits you.”

They stared openly at him in disbelief. Their body rigid and pillow still clutched tight.

“You’re just saying that so I’ll stop whining, aren’t you.” They didn’t seem angry. They were more resigned, as if they hadn’t heard anything he’d just said.

Lucifer pulled back and released them from his embrace. “Why do you not believe me?”

“Don’t make that face, you and I both know that that’s far too convenient.” They cringed. “Honestly, I should have told you before I went and did all this to myself.” 

They shifted the pillow off their lap, “I’ve been hiding, though, because I knew what the answer would be. You don’t want to date a fat person, especially one who _likes_ being that way.”

Lucifer wanted to shake them violently. He’d just told them that he did, that he liked them the way that they were.

“Since you never said anything,” MC continued, “I thought you just didn’t notice, but you did, and even if you won’t admit it, you hate it, you must think I’m such a pig—”

Lucifer pushed them on to their back. Before they could protest, he began to kiss at the corner of their mouth before trailing to their soft jawline and throat. 

“I like everything about you.” He purred between kisses. “ _Everything_ , especially how chubby you’ve gotten.”

MC’s breaths had become slightly shallower. They were silent now, whether from shock or arousal, Lucifer wasn’t sure, but he knew MC well enough to understand it was an invitation to press on. 

“I like you this way as much as you do,” He continued. He punctuated with a nip to MC’s slight double chin. “It’s blasphemous that you think a little weight will deter me from believing every inch of you to be a delight.”

MC cupped his face and connected their lips.

When they pulled back, they seemed shy again, but Lucifer recognized it as the brand he much preferred. 

“. . . I think I’m starting to believe you now.” They breathed. They didn’t meet his eyes, but they seemed much more comfortable now. The mood was lighter and the atmosphere warmer already. 

“MC,”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Do not be afraid of getting bigger either.” Lucifer grinned.

Their face went completely red, every hair standing on end. 

“Of course you would say that,” they grumbled.

They took a deep breath before, looking him in the eye again, their cheeks still warm.

“Let me just sleep on it and we’ll talk more about it tomorrow.” They said. “It’s a bit much for me right now, but I’ve always wanted to do this with you so . . .”

“Fine,” Lucifer sighed, “although I am disappointed that you won’t let me do anything with you tonight.”

MC huffed a laugh, “I wouldn’t be much fun anyway, I can’t eat another bite.”

“I doubt that,” Lucifer snorted, “You didn’t eat half as much as I’ve seen you put away before at dinner tonight.”

“A-about that, I ate, um,” MC twiddled their fingers, “I ate before, so I wouldn’t make as much of a pig of myself in front of you.”

“I am sleeping here tonight.” Lucifer decided.

“What?! But—”

“I am sleeping here, with you, that is final.” 

He kicked off his shoes and shucked off his dress pants before stripping off his socks and button down. Finally, he relaxed into the mattress in his underclothes expectantly. 

“I . . . fine.”

They cuddled in bed and Lucifer was finally allowed to explore MC’s newfound softness.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
